1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an anti-bacterial active mixture and use in personal care products.
2. The Related Art
Water containing formulations are prone to experience bacterial contamination. Preservatives are vitally necessary in defending against micro organisms. Gram negative bacilli such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa are particularly nasty organisms. Indeed, the U.S. Federal Drug Administration classifies Pseudomonas aeruginosa as an “objectionable organism”. Medically this bacteria is a significant human pathogen.
Formulations intended for pharmaceutical and personal care compositions are highly affected by the problem.
Part of the issue involves ability of the micro organism to mutate. New preservatives must continually be developed to fight the contamination. Consequently, there is a need for new preservative systems that can meet the challenge of gram negative bacteria, and most especially of Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 